Heartbeat Steady
by JenniferLaMontagne
Summary: Requested one-shot. JJ and Will's first date in Washington DC...


**Courtney, this is for you.**

**Also, I apologize if the french is bad in this, I was relying in Google Translate, as I don't do French in school.**

**Enjoy, and don't forget to review!**

* * *

JJ parked outside the restaurant, breathing deeply as she took her hands off the steering wheel and took off her seatbelt. She sat in her car for a few minutes, staring at her own reflection in the rear-view mirror, and taking a few deep breaths, hoping to calm the butterflies that had suddenly decided to throw themselves around in her stomach.

She glanced at her watch and nodded, grabbing her bag and got out of the car, clicking the 'lock' button on her keys as she made her way towards the door of the establishment.

"Hi", she smiled brightly at the hostess, "I'm meeting someone at eight? LaMontagne?"

The other woman glanced down at the book in front of her, running her finger over one of the names, "Follow me Ma'am, your friend is already here…"

Hmm, JJ thought, he was ten minutes early, good sign.

She followed the hostess to the table, smiling broadly when she saw the New Orleans detective sitting at the table. He stood up as she neared the table, his eyes widening.

"Whoa…", he breathed, walking over to her side of the table, pulling out the chair. JJ chuckled slightly as she lowered herself, watching the man sit back down in his chair.

"Hey", she smiled, pulling her chair closer to the table, "How are you?"

"I'm good, I'm good…JJ, you look amazin'", he said, smiling, resting his hands on the table, "Thank you for agreein' to have dinner with me.."

JJ blushed slightly at his compliment and looked down at the menu, mentally kicking herself for being pulled in so easily. He's just a guy, she thought, and you are _not_ that giggling, swooning girl.

She was quickly distracted as the waiter arrived to take their food and drinks order. Will ordered a steak, well done, and a beer, and JJ ordered the chicken, and paused at the drinks menu before choosing to have a glass of the house white wine.

"So…", she started as the waiter came back with their drinks, "How come you're in the DC area this weekend?"

Will picked up his glass and took a sip, "My buddy is getting' married up here day after tomorrow, thought I'd come up early and take a beautiful woman to dinner first.."

JJ laughed, "Smooth…it's good that the weather's been nice, I hope your friend has a nice day…", she said, raising her glass and taking another sip, "Okay…Will, tell me about you.."

He raised his eyebrows, suddenly turning to smile at the waiter who was back with their food, "Thank you Sir…okay, lemme see…I was born in New Orleans, only child, lived there all my life, wanted to be a police detective like my Daddy from when I was six years old- what did you wanna' be when you were little? I can't imagine you being one of those little girls who wanted to be a Princess."

The question caught JJ off guard and she frowned a little, "Well, you're right with the Princess thing, I'd hate to be one, all the swooning and acting like you'd break as soon as a gust of wind comes, no…", she shuddered, "I guess I wanted to be a soccer player, like my Dad, he coached…"

Will nodded, and gestured a passing waiter over, "Sir? Could I have another beer please? And another white wine for the lady…", he nodded at JJ's now empty glass. The waiter smiled and nodded, taking their empty plates, and returning momentarily with more drinks.

"Detective LaMontagne…", JJ said, holding her new full glass with her right hand, "Anyone would think you were trying to get me drunk…"

Will laughed and held up his hands, "No Ma'am, only tryin' to get you to loosen up a little.."

JJ shrugged and took a long drink from her glass, "Okay…what else don't I know about you?"

"I'm fluent in French?"

JJ squealed and clapped her hands together, "Oooh, say something!"

"Like what?"

"I don't know…anything…say…Jennifer Jareau, you are the greatest…"

Will laughed, his eyes sparking… "_Jennifer Jareau, vous êtes le plus grand…"_

JJ smiled, finishing her glass of wine, "That is so cool..."

"Aw, don't start turnin' into a groupie on me…", Will laughed, "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Tell me stuff about you…"

"Well…I'm from near East Allegheny, Pennsylvania, a tiny town, we didn't even have a bowling alley..", she chuckled, "I used to collect butterflies…I'm allergic to cats…I have a six year old niece", she smiled, "And I'm not telling you anything more, I'm going to remain mysterious…"

Will laughed again, nodding "Fair enough…".

* * *

JJ held out her hand to stop him when he took out his credit card to pay the bill,

"Oh no", she said, "I can't let you pay for me…"

"JJ, I asked you out on this dinner, I can pay-"

"I can pay for myself!"

"I don't doubt you can…let me…"

JJ sighed and crossed her arms, "Fine…but I'm paying next time"

_Next time_, she thought, did she just say next time?

Will had either not heard her, or didn't seem troubled by the thought of her asking him out for another dinner. He paid with his card, and stood up, pulling out JJ's chair so she could stand up.

"Thank you…"

* * *

As they left the restaurant, JJ waved her hand out, beckoning over a cab that was sitting on the other side of the street, "I'll have to come back tomorrow to get my car", she said, walking towards the cab, "You need a ride home? We can go half…"

Will nodded and followed her into the cab,

"Four Seasons, Pennsylvania Avenue", Will told the driver, and turning to JJ so she could give her address.

Once the driver had been told the destinations, and had calculated that JJ's place was closer, he told them that he would drop her off first.

"Four Seasons eh?", JJ asked, raising any eyebrow, leaning back in the seat, "Fancy…"

Will laughed, "Only the best for me Ms Jareau".

"Hmm", JJ smiled and turned her attention to the passing streets out the window. The lights of the buildings lit up the dark sky, "So beautiful at night time…", she murmured.

Not the only thing, Will thought, watching the blonde entranced by the flashing passing scenery.

Soon, the driver pulled up outside JJ's building, and she reached into her purse for money when she felt Will's hand over hers, "I've got this…"

She narrowed her eyes at him, debating whether to start this argument again, but decided against it. "Thank you", she whispered again, suddenly realising that Will was a lot closer to her than he had been the whole drive home. His face was so near hers, she found herself holding her breath, wondering whether he could hear how hard her heart was suddenly beating.

She could feel her knees weaken slightly as his face came closer to her, and as soon as his lips brushed against hers, all thought processes seemed to fly out of her head. She softly began to kiss him back, feeling his hand come to gently rest on her knee.

The sound of a horn beeping brought them back to reality, the cab driver turned around, "Are you getting out or what?"

JJ laughed quietly, nodding, "I'm going, I'm going…" She looked at Will, feeling her cheeks burn. He just _had_ to wear that black shirt, didn't he…?

"I'll see you…", she said softly, running her hand down one side of his face.

"Bye, JJ, I'll call you tomorrow…", he whispered, taking her hand and squeezing it gently.

She leaned in again, pressing her lips against his quickly, before turning and getting out of the cab, thanking the driver.

* * *

As she walked up the stairs to her apartment, JJ couldn't remember the last time she had felt so happy. She bit her lip as she turned the key in the door and let herself in, trying to remember every single second of that night.

She was about to make her way to her room and sleep when she saw the flashing red light on her answering machine, signalling that she had gotten a message. She frowned and made her way over to the machine, pressing the 'Play' button.

"Hey…", Will's voice filled her apartment, "I couldn't really wait until tomorrow…I just wanted to say, I had a really good night tonight…"


End file.
